


Piglin in the Overworld

by sylvain_jose_gautier



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Other, Pre-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), the samsung smart fridge is a shapeshifter in this, why is there a samsung smart fridge in canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvain_jose_gautier/pseuds/sylvain_jose_gautier
Summary: Based off Dream Smp with some Smp earth thrown in, basically my headcanon for Techno’s backstory.A young Piglin has been living alone for most his life in the nether. Abandoned without a family, and nearly dying to a Hoglin, a winged stranger saves him and brings him back to the Overworld.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The nether has been separate from the Overworld, at least up until recently.
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> *Been listening to "you will be okay" Caleb hyles cover and just?? Why can I see Phil singing this to his boi's?*  
> *Also, shh, I know Piglins turn to zombie ones in the overworld but we will ignore that*

The heat from the nearby lava lake radiated to the Netherrack hut that the small piglin called his home. He couldn't remember much of how he came to live over here, near the Crimson forest. The Netherrack hut was more of an indent to the cliff, not noticeable if someone weren't aware of it's existence prior. It happened to be less than ten blocks away from the lava lake and quite a distance from any Bastion or Nether fortress. How a small piglin ended up there was anyone's guess.

The small Piglin crawled out of the small hole from his hut, holding a broken wooden sword close to him. He looked around the hut, not seeing any signs of life. He scurried to the nearby forest, looking to see if any sticks happened to fall to ground. Grabbing a handful and a chunk of wood someone may have left behind, he hurried back to the hut, shoving all his new wood into the hole. As he was shoving it in, he could hear something coming towards him. Something moving quickly. Something hostile. He looked back towards the forest where the sound of the thing was, seeing a Hoglin coming straight for him. Panic filling him, he crawled through the hole, the darkness surrounding him as the Hoglin huffed and puffed to try and get in. The little bit of light given from the lake casted a shadow on the Hoglin as it headbutted the Netherrack, hoping to knock the wall down.

The small Piglin sat against the other wall, hoping that the Hoglin would leave or maybe take a dip into the lake to leave him alone. The thought of that made the small Piglin giggle. Using some leftover thread from the broken sword, he tied his new and improved wooden sword together. Proud of his handiwork, he crawled near the hole where the Hoglin still was and used his sword to hit the Hoglin. Clearly not liking being hit, the Hoglin hit the wall even harder, which caused it to break. The small Piglin did not consider his wall to ever come down. Squeaking, he ran to a corner, holding the sword protectively. The end would be coming for the small Piglin. He closed his eyes, and using the sword to shield his face. 

He could hear the sound of a sword and the Hoglin in pain before it was quiet. Quiet filled the hut except for the sound of someone else breathing. The small Piglin kept his eyes closed as he heard that someone saying something in a different language, something he didn't understand. Moving the sword from his face and opening his eyes, the small Piglin looked up at the other in his home. The golden hair was the first thing he saw, following some color he had never seen in the Nether before. A color that reminded him of the Warped forest mixed with gold. 

The non-piglin looked down at him, holding a hand towards the small piglin. Unsure of what the non-piglin was doing, the small piglin tapped his sword against the other's hand. Seeing the non-piglin chuckle made the small piglin laugh too. He circled the tall, gold hair non-piglin, unsure of what or who he was. The one who saved him. The non-piglin kept saying something to the small piglin until a funny word had been said. 

"-blade, you got there." The golden non-piglin said. He had started leaving when the small Piglin clung to the odd colored clothing of the stranger. The small Piglin looked up hearing the non-piglin say something but unsure of what was being said, he just quietly went with them. He decided that he rather not be alone anymore. He followed the stranger through the Crimson forest and towards a path he had never seen before. It reminded him of blackstone but a gray color. He continued to follow until they got to a big purple rectangle. He circled the rectangle but couldn't understand what it was.

The stranger looked down, patting the small Piglin's head. The stranger started to go towards the rectangle, leaving the small Piglin. Not wanting to be left alone, the small piglin followed the stranger through the rectangle. Blinking his eyes, there was so much light yet he felt cold. While shivering, he looked around, feeling something soft beneath his hooves. He looked down at the softness, the same color as the strangers coat. The stranger must've noticed him being cold as the coat he had been wearing was put on the small Piglin. The Piglin looked up at the stranger reaching for his hand while they walked through the forest and to what must've been his home. The small piglin ran to the home and looked at the odd colored wood and all around.

~~~~~~~~  
The young boy in the cardigan sweater had been strumming his guitar while waiting for his father to come back home. Looking up at the clock on the wall showed that it was around noon and that he'd hopefully be back soon. He was used to spending his days alone at the wooden home. He wanted to keep practicing his guitar for when Phil would come back. As he kept playing, he could hear what sounded to be a pig outside. He put the guitar down and went to go open the door. 

"Phil, you brought dinn-AHHH!" Wilbur stumbled backwards at the sight of the Piglin. "What is 'that'??" He looked down at the other then back up at his father figure. His father walked the Piglin inside the house while he adjusted his hat. 

"Found this one all alone, and he followed me through the portal. He seems attached to me already." Phil chuckled tiredly. 

Wilbur was unsure of what to think. He looked over at the Piglin and slowly walked over. "Does he...talk? Or have a name...?"

Phil sat the Piglin down on their makeshift couch. "Not too sure, Will. He doesn't seem to talk much." They both stood and looked at the Piglin as he looked around. "Maybe we should give him a name..." Phil thought outloud. "I do have some extra nametags, actually..."

"Oh! He should have a cool name!" Wilbur looked up at Phil, having stars in his eyes.

Phil ruffled Willbur's hair. "Sure, but what?" He asked while going to another room, leaving the two alone. 

Both Wilbur and the Piglin looked at each other, before the Piglin got up and stood next to Will. Willbur looked down at him and tilted his head. "You wouldn't happen to have a name, would you?" He asked the piglin. The Piglin simply showed the other his sword. 

"A sword...? Hmm...Oh, what about Blade! That's a cool name!" Wilbur exclaimed, and without waiting went to go find Phil, leaving the Piglin all alone.

"....B..lade?"


	2. A birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year passes in the Overworld and the Piglin is adjusted to his new life. At least, until someone new comes along.  
> ~~~~  
> *The fridge really is canon, right? uh, now the fridge is just a shape shifter~*

The small Piglin, who now went by Blade, sat at the wooden table, both Will and Phil with him. There was a cake on the table and some small presents for him. Blade had been practicing talking in his families language and absolutely loved reading to both of their surprises. Blade quickly blew out the candles on the cake and immediately went to dig in to it which cause Phil to laugh. Will pouted about not getting any cake but only grew a smile when Phil showed a second cake for the two of them. The day went by in mostly a blur for Blade, from taking the medicine that Phil made for him so long ago to keep him warm throughout the overworld to getting a chance to practice sparring with Will.

As the sun began to set, Blade sat outside next to Will while their father went to go make them dinner. Blade closed his eyes and listened to his brother play some music. It was calm and serene, letting the noises fill him with serenity.

"....You're really good, Will..." Blade mumbled while still listening the strumming.

"Oh?" Will stopped playing for a second, surprised to even hear his brother speak. "I'm only good cause I practice. If anything, you're really good when it comes to sparring." He said, looking down at his guitar. "I could never be as good as you or Phil."

"Hmm...Just keep going..." Blade said, sitting upright now as Will continued to play the guitar. Blade shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

"You..don't want me to keep playing..?" Will asked in confusion, stopping the instrument once again. He looked down at his brother, not really used to hearing him speak so much.

"I meant, that you should keep practicing...If you stop, you won't improve." The Piglin said. "Maybe...we can teach each other...?" Blade looked over at Will's guitar, curiosity filling him. He wondered how someone could make such noises from what seemed to be string. 

Stars filling his eyes, Will handed the guitar to Blade. "I'll show you how to play! Then you can make your own music!" He got behind his brother, putting his arms on top of Blades to show him how to strum the guitar. Showing him some chords, he let his brother try, as best he could with hooves at least.

As the sun began to dip below the horizon, the torches around their home and forest began to light up, keeping them safe and protected from the darkness. Blade's ear twitched as he heard footsteps coming towards them. Looking up, he could see their father along with someone else. As they got closer, he saw silver hair and clothing like a scarf around the neck and a coat that seemed to be made of wool. Blade put the guitar to the side and stood up, hovering a hoof over his stone sword. He grunted, standing protectively in front of Wilbur. Phil walked into the lit area, putting his hands up. "Easy there, it's just me. I brought a, uh, a friend of mine." Phil's friend stepped to where the two boys could see them.

The friend had long silver hair that flowed past the shoulders. A red scarf covered the neck and up to the nose. What the boys could see however, were gray eyes that seemed reminiscent of a thunderstorm. The friend had an overcoat on to keep warm, even though it wasn’t particularly cold out.

Techno didn’t seem to care one way or the other about the new guest, unlike Wilbur who had gotten up and walked over, hugging the stranger along with Phil. He picked up Wilbur’s instrument and went to go put it outside. He laid it softly on the bed and casually looked through a window to see the three talking amongst each other. 

It looked so natural. 

It seemed like second nature for the three of them.

Techno grunted, taking some steps away from the window. He walked out of the room and looked around the hall. There was a small trapdoor he hadn’t seen before. Taking one more look around, he walked over to the trapdoor, then crawled through a hallway, that must’ve been meant to be hidden. 

The piglin came to a small dark room. He crossed his arms, cold from the lack of light. He could barely see a thing. He carefully stood up to try and get some bearings for where he was. He held a careful hand against the wall as he took small and careful steps in the dark. 

Something along the wall felt familiar. Recognizing it as a lever, he pulled on it, as the room lit up with redstone lamps. Techno blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. There was a bookshelf along with a map.

But the thing that stood out most to him, was a purplish sword hung on the wall, near the bookcase. 

Techno walked carefully towards it, not hearing the sound of some trapdoors opening and closing. He reach for the hilt of the sword, holding it tightly. He turned around and squealed loudly, the frightened pig.

Phil was standing right behind him, and he didn’t look very pleased.


End file.
